


olive fries

by thefallfiles



Category: Castle, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, X files - Freeform, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett x Dana Scully AU [ A small smile played across Scully's face as she moved it closer towards Beckett. "It's an olive fry." Her grin widened. "And your waving it in my face because...?" Rolling her eyes, Scully let out a sigh of frustration. Beckett grinned as she bit down on her bottom lip, watching as her other hand clenched into a fist and loosened a few times.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	olive fries

**for maria**

_to read before her very non-gay date. i'm not even sorry. xx_

_NOTE_ _:_ _CASTLE CHAPTER(S) TO BE UPDATED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. IT'S ALL WRITTEN - JUST NEEDS TO BE POSTED._

* * *

Beckett's hand grazed the smaller woman's back gently as she led her through the swinging door, the bell above the door chiming as it announced their entrance. Since being around Scully, she had found herself wearing flat shoes a lot more, at first it was subconsciously but then after a while she enjoyed being just the right height against her.

Leaning down slightly, Beckett tucked a long red lock behind Scully's ear, her lips grazing the outer-shell of her ear as she spoke. "The corner one looks cozy, babe." Her voice was like charcoal and the press of her front against the red-heads back sent a shiver down her spine.

Scully nodded slowly, never one really to struggle for words. Until her. Oh, until her. She changed everything. Scully closed her eyes at the closeness of the female detective behind her before heading on-wards on slightly unsteady feet, towards the booth at the end of the busy cafe. Kate stayed a few steps behind her, giving her enough space so as not to box her in. Lately, she had noticed that she had been having trouble with personal-space issues.

Settling in beside her, Beckett reached an arm across the top of the leather booth, her thumb grazing the pale woman's shoulder blades gently before settling it above her shoulders. Scully subconsciously leaned into her touch, a gentle smile flickering across her lips at the comforting touch, goose flesh appearing from the ghost of her touch up the back of her neck and across her shoulders.

The waiter set down 2 menus in front of them, her eyes watching them expectantly as she stood still with her tall, fluffy pink pen poised on the pad in front of her. Beckett brushed some dark strands out of her eyes, crossing her legs as she reached for the menu in front of her. Already knowing what she wanted, thumbing the edges of the plastic menu. Instead of reaching for the other menu, Scully's fingertips ran along the inside of Beckett's wrist as she spoke, her eyes locked on the waitress.

"Can I grab a coffee and chicken wings, please."

Beckett hid a smirk.  _Of course she wanted chicken wings. Oh, the history behind that._

Her face growing warm as Scully interlocked their fingers, releasing her thumb from it's destruction of the house menu. "Oh...uhm, can I grab a coffee too, please. 2 sugars."

Beckett's other hand that was resting on her thigh moved to rest on the red-head's knee, slightly distracted by her immediate company. Scully nudged her when the waitress' eyebrow raised, slightly amused at her having taken a minute too long to continue.

"...and uhm fries I guess. A burger." She muttered, distracted.

The blonde nodded at both of them, a small smile playing at her lips as she finished dotting down their order. Giving them a small wave before turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen counter.

Scully raised an eyebrow at Beckett when she squeezed her knee, her index finger grazing along the inside of her thigh. She shook her head, clucking her tongue at her before pale pink darted out to dry her wind-chapped lips. Beckett watched her with a smirk, challenging her by kinking her own brow up.

"Don't get smug. You remember what happened last time." Beckett said softly, running her long fingers along the inside of her thigh.

Scully opened her mouth to respond, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, blanching it. A blush creeping up along her neck and turning her pale skin the same colour as the powder that adorned her cheeks. Beckett leaned in closer; her other hand brushing the red mass from Scully's neck, falling in a mass across her back. Her thumb stroked the line of blush against her cheek and as she leaned in Scully's fingers dug into the palm of her hand that now rested on her thigh.

Beckett's eyes met hers in confusion, her brow furrowing. When she heard someone clear their throat, Beckett's eyes widened in acknowledgement. Turning back towards the table as the same waitress stood there, although this time she brought gifts. 2 coffees on a black tray, a container of sugar and a saucer of milk. A young man stood beside her; looking entirely all too nervous and excited at the same time, his hands shook as he placed the tray in front of them. He turned away briefly to send a thumbs up to his mates up at the counter.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, ladies?" He turned back to them and smile politely. (As if he hadn't just been riling up his colleagues a moment ago).

Beckett opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, her hand raising up off of Scully's knee.  _That kind of behaviour. Why the hell is that needed?!_

But before she could get a word in, Scully gave them both a warm smile and jerked her arm back down and into both of her's in an iron grip. "We're great. Thank you." She said loudly, hurriedly.

With a sour pout, Beckett rolled her eyes as the two waiters walked off and back up to their allocated stations. Beckett felt a sharp sting underneath her arm, she jerked and elbowed Scully against the shoulder in the process.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Scully rubbed her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the same time, trying to calm down the slightly throbbing that had just started. "You were going to say something stupid-"

"What?! No I wasn't! That snot-nosed kid.."

"Exactly, Beckett... he's a kid."

"Not the point. Someone has to teach him one-day."

"One day. But you're a homicide detective. Not his mother. Actually, no, let me correct myself. 1 -You're a patron at a cafe right now, 2- he didn't commit a crime and 3 - you have no business giving someone else's child life-lessons."

"Scully-"Beckett attempted.

"Kate." her eyes flashed at her, daring her to continue.

Beckett bit her tongue, for now. Running her fingers through her hair frustrated, she glanced over at the counter where the young man was blatantly ogling them and not even bothering to listen to the man who's order he was taking.

Turning back towards her, Beckett nearly got whiplash when she attempted to jerk away when something nearly poked her in the face. Pulling back slightly and squinting her eyes down at what the red-head was holding out to her. Beckett raised an eyebrow, nodding her head towards the french fry.

"And just what are you doing with that?"

A small smile played across Scully's face as she moved it closer towards Beckett. "It's an olive fry." Her grin widened.

"And your waving it in my face because...?"

Rolling her eyes, Scully let out a sigh of frustration. Beckett grinned as she bit down on her bottom lip, watching as her other hand clenched into a fist and loosened a few times.

"Am I frustrating you?" She teased.

Scully moved closer into her personal space, one leg propped up underneath her as she shoved the fry into the other woman's mouth. "Not anymore." She muttered. "Eat the damn peace offering." Swiping her thumb across Beckett's lips, excess salt and oil grazing across her lips.

Beckett just gave her a sly wink before reaching across and grabbing a handful of fries.


End file.
